Sides of Dr Kimishima
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: A LGxKimishima oneshot. Dr. Kimishima isn't always the professional, focused woman she seems to be. What does she let Little Guy see?


**A/N: Hello Little Guy/Kimishima fans! I am back again! :D So here's another oneshot and personally, I think it's my favorite out of all the ones I've written. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Sides of Dr. Kimishima**

Because Little Guy spent the most time with Dr. Kimishima out of all the people she knew(besides Alyssa), he always got to see sides of Dr. Kimishima that no one else saw.

**The Emotional Side**

Little Guy sat cross-legged on the floor across from Alyssa as they played Monopoly. She had asked Little Guy to pick Alyssa up from school and watch her until she arrived home.

Little Guy rolled the dice, landing on a chance spot and picking up a card, beginning to read it.

"Go directly…to jail," he frowned and Alyssa grinned. "Do not pass go, do not collect $200." He muttered the last part as Alyssa moved his piece back for him.

"Thanks," he said to the small girl sarcastically. She patted his knee and picked up the dice, rolling them.

"Six, yes!" She squealed. Picking up her dog piece, she moved it just as Dr. Kimishima walked in. Little Guy looked up and smiled at her, but it fell almost immediately. Something wasn't right. Dr. Kimishima looked…distraught. Alyssa turned and saw her adoptive mother, hopping up and running to hug her.

"Naomi!" She cried, wrapping her small arms around her mom. Naomi hugged her back, but it wasn't as she normally did.

Naomi released her daughter, kneeling down to her level.

"Alyssa, can you please go upstairs?" Naomi asked.

"But I'm playing a game with Little Guy!" She protested, gesturing to the game board.

"Please Alyssa," Naomi pleaded, obviously exhausted. Alyssa looked into her mother's eyes, frowning a bit.

"Okay." Alyssa said softly, leaving the living room and walking upstairs. Dr. Kimishima sighed shakily, standing and walking over to where Little Guy was sitting on the floor.

"Dr. Kimishima, what's wrong?" He asked. She said nothing, suddenly tripping over the edge of the game board and stumbling into Little Guy's arms, beginning to cry.

"Dr. Kimishima, what happened?" He questioned, bewildered. She was crying to hard to respond. Little Guy had never seen her like this before. Her sobs quieted somewhat, becoming silent, and she clung to his chest, her body shaking. Little Guy wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words into her ear.

After a while, Little Guy felt her stop shaking, and he looked down to see her asleep, breathing softly. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, smiling softly, and leaned back into the couch, the Monopoly game lying forgotten next to them.

**The Seductive Side**

"Dr. Kimishima?" Little Guy called as he pushed open her front door. There was no response, but her car was in the driveway and the lights were on, so he knew she was home. Pocketing his car keys, he ventured into her living room, he plopped himself down on Dr. Kimishima's couch, loosening his tie a bit. He was here so often, he was sure that the neighbors thought he had moved in with her. Not that he minded. Spending time with Dr. Kimishima was always great.

Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps padding down the stairs and his mouth dropped when Dr. Kimishima entered the room and he saw what she was wearing. She strode over to him in her black boy shorts and too-small white tank top, obviously not wearing a bra, the tank top exposing her flat stomach. His breath caught in his throat as she leaned down close to him, purposefully putting her chest in his face.

"Agent," she purred.

"Y-yes doctor?" he stuttered, trying his best not to look down her shirt. Little Guy was sure his cheeks resembled a stop sign. She straddled his waist, placing her hands on his shoulders, and whispering into his ear.

"Perhaps we should go upstairs." Little Guy froze when he felt Dr. Kimishima press her lips to his neck.

"A-ah, what about Alyssa?"

"She's at a friend's house." Dr. Kimishima whispered. She slowly climbed out of his lap, their eyes locked the whole time, and leaned down again, taking a hold of Little Guy's tie and tugging him closer to her.

"So are we going or not?"

You didn't have to ask him twice.

**The Lazy Side**

Little Guy knocked on Dr. Kimishima's front door, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited for her to answer. The door swung open a few moments later, Alyssa standing behind it.

"Hey Little Guy!" She smiled, stepping forward and hugging him. He hugged her back, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding the case information around her. She pulled back and skipped inside, Little Guy following her.

"Naomi is in the living room." She sung, hopping up the stairs and into her room. Little Guy chuckled softly, walking into the living room to see Dr. Kimishima sprawled out on the couch, watching…television?

"Um…Dr. Kimishima?"

"Agent." She answered simply, her eyes still on the television where CSI was playing.

"Don't we have to go over the case today?" He asked tentatively.

"I don't really feel up to it." Little Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, but Dr. Kimishima, we have to get this done." She shooed him away with her hand.

"Some other time Little Guy." Little Guy's shoulders drooped as he sighed exasperatedly. He kneeled in front of the couch and put his hand on Dr. Kimishima's hip as he brought his lips up to her ear.

"Then maybe we could go upstairs? As long as we're quiet, Alyssa won't know…" he whispered suggestively. She shrugged.

"No thanks."

As Gabe would say: Shut down.

* * *

**Woo! Reviews would be awesome! :) And check out my profile for a link to a LGxKimishima video I made!**


End file.
